


Werewolves

by Halloweengirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Card Games, Fluff, I'm gonna give Ikusaba some backbone bc god knows she needs it after what DR3 did to her, Inspired by Real Events, No Spoilers, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweengirl/pseuds/Halloweengirl
Summary: Naegi and his friends play a game of Werewolves. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Everyone
Kudos: 29





	Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11:30 at night-

A grand total of ten teenagers sat in the common area of their dorm, eagerly waiting for the moderator to start their Werewolves game.

"Now then, let's lay down the ground rules," Ishimaru declared.

Enoshima gave him a thumbs-down as she stuck her tongue out, sitting on the carpet cross-legged. "Boooo, just start the game already."

"Nonsense! As the moderator, it's my duty to make sure no one commits a mistake due to a misunderstanding!"

"C'mon, let the guy have his fun," Maizono said as she nudged the girl's shoulder.

"Psh—fine."

"Thank you!" the moral compass exclaimed before going back to his explanation. "So, as I was saying—"

"So how many Werewolves are we gonna have?" Asahina interrupted him, abruptly raising her hand.

"Asahina-san, that was rude," Naegi told her with a small frown.

"I know, I know, I was just goofing around. Sorry, go on."

Despite having only been interrupted twice, Ishimaru looked like he was already on the verge of a mental breakdown. "...As I was _saying_ , these are the roles we'll have for this game—since we have nine players, there will be three Werewolves. There will also be a Witch, a Seer, a Cupid, a Thief, a Clairvoyant, and a normal Villager. Those roles are the team of the Villagers. The Werewolves will vote for someone to die every night, and do their best not to be lynched by Villagers during the day. The Witch can save someone from death during the night, but only once. They can also choose to do nothing, or to kill someone else. That last option will only be usable once. The Seer can peek during the night, but they have not to get caught. The Cupid will choose two people to fall in love during the first night, and if one of the lovers dies, the other will die with them. The Thief will change every night, since whoever has the card will swap theirs with someone else's. Finally, the Clairvoyant can view one person's card every night."

Hagakure smirked. "Dude, can I get the Clairvoyant card?"

"Aren't you already the Ultimate Fortune Teller?" Kuwata asked him.

"Exactly! It's gonna be, like, double the accuracy! I might even reach sixty percent or somethin'!"

"I'll distribute the cards without looking at them, so this is going to be completely random," Ishimaru explained. "The only way for me to know which role everyone has is when I'll call for them during the night."

"Ohhhh, okay. Gotcha. Guess I'll have to rely on my own super cool abilities then."

"Now then, it's time for me to distribute the roles. Everyone close your eyes." After making sure everyone couldn't see anything, Ishimaru walked around the circle distributing cards. "You can look at your card and then close your eyes again. Werewolves, open your eyes and raise your hand. Okay, close your eyes. Witch, raise your hand. Good, you can put it down. Seer, raise your hand. Put it down now. Cupid, raise your hand. Open your eyes. You will select two people to become lovers for the duration of the game. These are the people you've picked? Alright, close your eyes. Lovers, I will give you a tap on the shoulder. You can open your eyes. If either one of you dies, the other will die with them. Close your eyes."

Hagakure snickered. "This feels like a speedrun for some video game."

A few giggles floated around the other players before everyone got shushed by Ishimaru. "Thief, raise your hand. Good, put it down. Clairvoyant, raise your hand. Okay, put it down. Everyone open your eyes. It is now morning in the small village of Hope's Peak."

"I can see the liiiiiight!" Asahina gasped in fake astonishment.

Ikusaba pretended to stifle a yawn, a little smirk settling on her features.

"Since the roles were just distributed, nothing happens for today," the moderator kept going. "Everyone go back to sleep now."

"At this rate, we'll end up going into hibernation," Kirigiri joked.

"Hmhmhm, indeed," Celestia agreed.

"Quiet down!" Ishimaru ordered. "Werewolves, open your eyes. Select the person you want to kill tonight. This person? Okay, close your eyes. Witch, open your eyes. This person has died tonight. You can give me a thumbs-up to revive them, a thumbs-down to kill someone else, or you can do nothing. Alright, close your eyes. Thief, open your eyes. You can select one person to swap cards with. This person? Okay, you are no longer the Thief. Close your eyes. Clairvoyant, open your eyes. You can select one person to reveal their role to you. This person? Good, close your eyes. Good morning everyone! The population of Hope's Peak is still at a steady number of nine people since nobody died tonight!"

Some of the teenagers let out a joyful shout.

"Now then, someone must get executed under the pretense of being a Werewolf. Everyone, throw out your accusations!"

"I accuse Kyōko-chan!" Asahina immediately pointed at the detective. "Last night I heard her move around when it was the Werewolves' turn!"

"I am not a killer," was the suspect's only reply.

"Yeah, Kirigiri-san wouldn't kill someone!" Naegi added.

"Have you already forgotten that Kirigiri cannot choose her role?" Celestia inquired. "In fact, it is a possibility that you might also be a Werewolf. In which case, you may be lying to cover her."

"No way! I'm not a Werewolf, I swear!"

Kirigiri sighed. "You're taking this way too seriously."

"C'mon, it's part of the fun!" Kuwata assured, grinning at her.

"That's right!" Maizono giggled. "The whole point of this game is to throw weird accusations at each other! In fact—I accuse Hagakure-kun of being a Werewolf!"

"Huh!?" the fortune teller yelped. "Why me!?"

"Hmm, call it intuition. I mean, that and the fact that I'm the Clairvoyant."

"No way, you're bluffing!"

"She's telling the truth!" Asahina spoke up. "I'm the Seer, and I can confirm that Hagakure-kun used to be the Thief before swapping cards with a Werewolf last night! Bad news is, I had to be really sneaky with my peeking so I couldn't see the other two. Sorry."

"You guys are the worst at keeping secrets," Enoshima snickered.

"Still, what they said sounded pretty convincing to me," Kirigiri admitted. "I vote Hagakure-kun as a Werewolf."

The gyaru let out a cackle. "Fuck it, me too!"

Maizono and Asahina both raised their hands to vote for him, and so did Naegi and Kuwata. The only opposing people were Ikusaba, Celestia, and Hagakure himself.

"Come _on_ , guys, I'm not a killer!" the accused protested. "For serious!"

"There is a definite possibility of Asahina and Maizono both being Werevolves and working together," Celestia stated.

Ikusaba nodded. "That's right. We can't trust everything they say just because they claim to be innocent."

"Alright, that's enough!" Ishimaru cut in. "It's time to cast the votes. Looking at everyone, I'd say the majority is voting for Hagakure-kun. Ahem—looking at every villager one by one, the judge took his final decision. Staring at Hagakure Yasuhiro, he rendered his verdict: 'Guilty!'. The accused was then burned at the stake. He was indeed a Werewolf! Good job, everyone!"

Cheers erupted around the common area, Maizono and Asahina giving each other a high-five.

"This is great!" Naegi laughed. "Just two more to go, and we haven't lost any Villagers yet!"

"Hell yeah!" Kuwata agreed. "We can totally do this! We're leading six to two!"

"Yes, yes, that's all very nice," Ishimaru chuckled. "It's nighttime now. Everyone close your eyes. Werewolves, you can wake up. Choose your victim. This person? Okay, close your eyes. Witch, wake up. This person has died tonight. You can either give a thumbs-down to kill someone else, or do nothing. Are you sure? Good, go back to sleep. Thief, open your eyes. Which person do you want to swap roles with? This one? Okay, you are no longer the Thief. Close your eyes. Clairvoyant, wake up. You can select one person to reveal their role to you. This person? Alright, go back to sleep. This morning at Hope's Peak, only six people woke up. Asahina Aoi, the Seer, was killed in her sleep by Werewolves. Soon after, Ikusaba Mukuro's intoxicated body was found. She was the Cupid, and she ended up poisoned to death by the Witch!"

The baseball player visibly winced. "Well shit."

"What an unsurprising turn of events," Celestia chuckled. "With the way Asahina outed herself as the Seer earlier, she'd basically painted a target on her back. This was bound to happen eventually."

"At least that means we can trust Maizono," Kirigiri replied.

"That's right!" the idol giggled. "So you guys can trust me when I say that Kirigiri-chan's a Werewolf!"

"Whaaaaat!?" Enoshima gasped in fake shock. "I'd never have guessed!"

"So that means we have to vote for Kirigiri-san...?" Naegi asked, frowning. "I don't want to do it, but we don't have a choice, do we?"

Kuwata shrugged it off, fidgeting with his card. "Welp, no other option but to do it, I guess."

"Got anything to say in your defense, Discount Sherlock?" the gyaru asked the accused.

The lavender-haired girl shook her head. "No, nothing. You can vote for me if you want."

"The villagers unanimously voted for Kirigiri Kyōko!" Ishimaru announced. "She was burned at the stake, only to be revealed as a Werewolf! You guys are doing amazing!"

Enoshima and Kuwata both let out a whoop, along with a quick fist-bump. Naegi, meanwhile, looked a bit gloomy.

"Anyway, night has fallen on the small village of Hope's Peak," the moderator kept going. "Everyone close your eyes. Werewolf, you can wake up. Choose your victim. Good, go back to sleep. The Witch has run out of potions, so no action will be possible. Thief, open your eyes. Which person do you want to exchange roles with? Okay, it's this one. You are no longer the Thief. Go back to sleep. Clairvoyant, wake up. Which person do you want to know the role of? Alright, go back to sleep. Good morning everyone! Well, not everyone. Maizono Sayaka, the Clairvoyant, was found mauled to death in her own house. But surprise—she wasn't the only one to perish that night. Kuwata Leon, her lover and the Thief, soon joined her in death. Only three people remain."

"I knew it!" Enoshima exclaimed. "Those two were bound to die at the same time! Kinda surprised they didn't bite the big one earlier, actually."

"Enoshima-san, that was mean," Naegi protested.

"Oh suck it up, ya big softie. We're just playing around here, y'know."

"So if my understanding is correct, we are left with a Werewolf, a Witch, and a normal Villager," Celestia stated.

"Hit the nail square on the head, Hot Topic wannabe!"

"In which case, I vote for Naegi as the remaining Werewolf."

"Huh!?" the luckster yelped.

"You have been strangely quiet this whole game, only speaking up when Kirigiri was accused to be a Werewolf. Plus, you might have voted for Hagakure only to throw suspicion off your back."

"Well...I mean..."

"Honey, you and I both know you're a terrible liar," Enoshima snickered. "C'mon Ishimaru, burn him to a crisp!"

"Very well," the moral compass replied. "With a majority vote, Naegi Makoto was burned at the stake under the pretence of being a Werewolf. And it was a good choice, since he actually _was_ the last Werewolf! The Villager team wins!"

The gyaru pumped her fist up in the air. "Fuck yeah!"

"A flawless victory," Celestia chuckled, earning herself a few outraged shouts from the dead players. "Still, I am pleasantly surprised to see I was able to win despite being nothing other than a normal Villager."

"Mhm, but I was pretty much in the same situation as you. I used my life potion on the first turn to save the donut lover, and I used my poison on the next to kill Mukuro."

"By the way, why the hell did you do that?" Ikusaba asked her sister. "I know my role became useless after the first turn, but still..."

"Eh, no reason. I just felt like it."

"Ugh. Of course you did."

"Does everyone want to play a second game?" Ishimaru spoke up.

"Count me in!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Same here," Hagakure added.

"Y'know what?" Ikusaba smirked. "I'm in. I want some sweet revenge for Junko screwing me over."

Enoshima ruffled her twin's hair. "That's the spirit! Come at me with everything you've got! By the way, if the soon-to-be Cupid ships me with you—wouldn't be the first time—then we might possibly find a dead body in the dorms tomorrow morning."

**Author's Note:**

> *has a flashback to that one time I got 5 Werewolf cards in a row*


End file.
